Youkai Prince
by kei-kanna-chan
Summary: The Bladers are about to learn a secret. This secret is very important to one Kai Hiwatari, for it explains his childhood and family. Lets not forget his orgin.BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first attempt at writing fanfictions. I have been making fanfictions in head for awhile , but this is my first attempt to actually write one down. I hope you like it so r&r

Disclaimer : me no own u no sue

Waqrnings: ooc-ness slight insane-ness

(a/n if anyone has any questions about anyone in here ask in a review and I will grate fully explain)

Kai Hiwatari captian of the blade breakers was walking towards Mr.D's office thinking on the way there. Now Kai was one known for hiding secrets. Unknown to him his teammates and the other bladers he had come to known would find out one of his grandest secrets...

Hidden from the knowledge of others kai still had family alive no not Voltaire he had parents six sisters five brothers an aunt and an uncle with four cousins. Know why is this information hidden? well his father just happens to be the Yoko Kurama Demon Lord of Makai(a/n just go with me on this)but that was't it even though he had older brothers he was the prince of Makai his uncle is the one and only copy nin Kakashi his mother kurenai, aunt anku and what about his cousins oh right the sand siblings and of course Tala

Then their is also the fact that night elves and blood elves (a/n me no own taken from WoW) are working for his father he is a triplet oldest of himself kei and kurt in that order but somehow uchiha sasuke and Itachi are his brothers! to top everthing else off his dad arranged a blading tounament in Makai at HIS house that his team an everyone else he knows is going to enter

He arrived at the BBA 'no I can already smell night eves' today was the meeting about the tournament...

a/n so watcha think review if you want me to continue and/or have any ideas fior it

ja for now


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I read my first chapter and since this is in Beyblade you might not know these people. Anyway Yoko Kurama is from Yu Yu Hakusho. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and The Sand Siblings (Gaara, Kankuro, Temari) as well as Sasuke and Itachi are from Naruto. The Night Elves and Blood Elves are from a computer game called World of Warcraft as well as some other characters (I will be using my characters from the game though) I also have some oc's in the story (kais siblings)

Story Start

Kai entered to find out that his father was not there yet... The day went on normally, since they could not start the tournament meeting without the host.

(Next Morning) Ray's POV

'Hmm I wonder were Kai is he isn't in our room' (they are sharing rooms to fit everyone)

Ray is walking towards the kitchen; they are at the bba building in a housing area waiting to go to the next tournament. 'Kai usually comes back by know to see if everyone is awake and so we can start training.'

End ray POV

Ray walked into the living room through the kitchen of their little makeshift apartment in the BBA.

Ray POV

'Seriously where is Kai the meeting is going to be today since the tournament host arrived late last night thanks to some problems he had to take care of' (a/n cough Kai's bros)

End POV

Ray entered the living room finding kai asleep on the couch. Ray thought 'what's kai doing asleep right now?'

Ray walked up to kai wondering why kai had not woken up by the sound that he was making. Ray then wondered if kai was ill.' wait but kai has never been sick, at least not here. "

Ray felt kais forehead still surprised that he had not awoken and found out that kai had a fever. 'Kai's burning up and know that I'm thinking about it kai has seemed very odd lately he has also been very alert like if something is going to attack him'

Ray proceeded to take care of kai (NOT in a hentai way) for a while; he didn't know how long it had been since he wasn't paying attention to the time. Ray was still surprised that kai had not woken up yet and he was getting worried.

All of a sudden ray heard small whimpers and moans (ahh my mind just dropped to the gutter :sweatdrop: hehe that's what I get for reading hentai before typing this ' back to the story) along with some mumbling coming from kai. _":wimper:..kei, Kurt no… help …:cry:…w-what do y-you want..otou-san…save us…"_ was heard from kai as well as other things. From what ray could figure kai was having a nightmare were he and this kei and Kurt were being hurt (coughtortured). Then all of kai jumped awake screaming.

**kei-kanna:**this is it for know i have a few pages for you guys that need to be typed up so hopefully i'll have somemore chapters out soon

**Kai:** so r&r to find out what happens next

**k-k-chan:** arigato kai-kun

**Kai:**...hn


End file.
